


NSFW OTP 30 (actually only 14) Days Challenge

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know the 30 Days NSFW OTP Challenge? Well that's it, except it is only the first 14. With Erwin, Eren and Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles - Jean/Eren/Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> So I had started it a while ago but I gave up halfway, still I don't want what's already written to rot in my files so here it is. 14 chapters of pure sin.
> 
> 1\. Cuddles (naked) – Erwin x Jean x Eren  
> 2\. Kiss (naked) – Eren x Jean  
> 3\. First time – Erwin x Eren  
> 4\. Masturbation – Jean  
> 5\. Blow job – Erwin x Jean (ft. Eren)  
> 6\. Clothed getting off – Eren x Jean  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed) – Erwin x Eren  
> 8\. Skype sex – Jean x Eren (ft. Erwin) (modern AU – student!Jean, student!Eren, teacher!Erwin))  
> 9\. Against the wall – Erwin x Jean  
> 10\. Doggy style – Eren x Jean  
> 11\. Dom/sub – Erwin & Eren x Jean  
> 12\. Fingering – Eren x Jean  
> 13\. Rimming – Erwin x Eren  
> 14\. 69 – Eren x Jean

Eren was laying on his stomach, his arms above his head, his breathing already calm, as if he was falling asleep. He was looking at Jean, who was on his back, an arm over his eyes and his legs parted as Erwin cleaned him with a damp towel. His breathing was even, but Eren knew he was awake from the way his fingers twitched under Erwin’s touch. The Commander brought the towels back to the bathroom and came back to lay in his bed – a large bed, more than twice the usual size of a bed. He almost collapsed, smiling in the glee of after-sex. Eren moved slowly to lean his head against the strong, broad chest of the Commander, feeling him heave with each breath. Jean looked at them and snuggled to Erwin from the other side, his fingers entwining with Eren’s over Erwin’s heart.

He liked the warmth he felt against his two lovers – something he had never expected. He had been more than surprised when he had accidentally discovered the Commander and Eren’s relationship – when he had surprised them kissing passionately in a dark corner of the HQ. And as much as he had wanted to make fun of Eren for that, he just _couldn’t_ disrespect Erwin. Needless to say he had been more than surprised when Eren had told Erwin he was taking care of everything, before pushing him against the wall and offering him a blowjob he knew he would remember all his life. As much as he had wanted to use it against Eren, he was now part of the story after moaning so shamelessly _Erwin’s name_. Of course, Eren had been vexed, but it finally came to their polyamorous relationship.

“What are you thinking about?” Erwin asked as he ran his fingers through Jean’s two-toned hair.  
“I was remembering how we came to this…”  
“I still haven’t forgiven you for moaning another man’s name while your dick was in my mouth”, Eren muttered sleepily.

Erwin laughed heartily and kissed Eren’s brown, soft hair. He was more than happy with the way things were now, and didn’t regret offering a place in their relationship to Jean. Concealing it from Levi and Mike had been impossible – Levi knew him too well not to see it, and Mike’s damn nose gave him away – but others officers didn’t even have an inkling, nor did other soldiers. However, it was a common rumour that Eren and Jean, pushing aside their differences and their arguments, fucked like beasts. Hell, more than just a rumour, it was turning into some kind of _legend_ , since other couples pinned what they did on the two young men.

“I heard you two fucked in the trees with the help of your 3DM gears”, he said in a stern voice – he had been there and he knew it wasn’t them, the voices didn’t match.  
“We didn’t”, Eren muttered, definitely drifting into a sweet sleep.  
“But we did it in the showers”, Jean added.

He was always bragging about their sexual prowess, but acted incredibly shy when it came to experimenting with Erwin. Eren was more… daring. Daring and curious, always suggesting new things to try. Erwin looked at the green-eyed boy, who was now sleeping soundly. He laughed softly and ruffled Jean’s hair.

“Sleep, dear. I’ll wake up the both of you tomorrow.”  
“Mmh. G’d night”, Jean mumbled.


	2. Kiss - Jean/Eren

They were supposed to sleep, next to each other in the dorm. They didn’t want to. Not yet. Eren had been the first to take off his pyjamas when he had been sure everyone was sleeping soundly. He heard the sheets rustle as Jean took off his clothes as well. Everyone knew they had sex with each other, though no one had actually seen nor heard them. Weighted gazes, fleeting touches and crude jokes had given them away quite a long time ago. Perhaps also the awkward time when they both had had a boner during dinner after what they thought was a discreet footsie. Not so discreet since it had been the confirmation to the rumours going on in the corridors.

They both rolled under the covers, searching in the dark to find the other and finally, Eren’s hands were on Jean’s horse face. He rolled on top of him, pressing a knee between his thighs as he nipped at his chin. He knew Jean was weak to these erotic attentions and always made sure to give him plenty, nibbling his skin and kissing, marking his body as his. Jean muffled a moan and, gently, Eren kissed his lips. It was more than a peck, but not a French kiss yet, it was somewhere between the two. His tongue darted and licked softly Jean’s lips – soft and enticing – which parted to welcome him. His hands fisting in his hair, Eren invaded his mouth, heated and willing, vanquishing his tongue without waiting and submitting him to his will.

He could feel Jean’s body tensing under him, and the way the sheets were weighing upon them – if anyone were to light a candle now, he would see them on top of each other, naked to the waist with a cover hiding their lower halves. Eren imposed his will to Jean, kissing him until he felt dizzy and finally gasped for a much needed air. As much as they tried to keep it quiet, Jean was always loud. Eren was able to let go, but he knew how to retain his moans and cries of pleasure when needed – perhaps because he had been with Erwin for longer than Jean had had a sexual life. Still, Jean was loud in the way his lips parted from Eren and in the way he struggled to catch his breath, even the way he muffled his moans made lewd sounds. Eren liked it much more than he would have admitted; Jean was erotic, a thing he hadn’t discovered before starting a relationship with him. Now that they were together, he saw Jean’s sensuality in each of his moves – the light, very light sway in his hips when he walked, his movements when he stripped naked to take a shower, the way his body bent when he used the 3DMG…

Without saying a word, fearing someone would hear them, Eren started to nip at Jean’s jaw, then slid along his neck, stopping on his jugular – Jean had a strong survival instinct and the threat, though unsaid, never failed to have him react. His hand slid along Jean’s cheekbone, careful not to touch his eye as it had happened once. Then, he kissed his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his eyes, his lips – whatever he could reach. He liked to kiss Jean, to feel his defence weaken under his gentleness and to make sure he felt comfortable. He was not stingy with his love and gave plenty of it, and it was probably what had won over Jean’s heart. It had also made it easier the first time Jean bottomed – with him, of course. As much as Erwin was sweet and lovely, Jean had been very tensed with him at the beginning. He still was, sometimes. Eren was… Eren. Jean wasn’t afraid with him, and the green eyed boy was a careful lover.

Eren slowly slid under the sheets and kissed his way on his chest and down to his navel, making Jean shiver, then coming back to his mouth for a deep, passionate kiss that left them panting quietly. Jean closed his arms around Eren’s back, burying his face in his shoulder and sighing. He felt loved and cherished, safe and sound, and there was not much more he needed to fall asleep.

Eren mumbled a soft “good night” in his ear as he closed his eyes.


	3. First Time - Erwin/Eren

Eren entered the room without waiting, looking around and finally turning to look at Erwin.

“Well? Won’t you close the door and come closer?”  
“Are you sure…”  
“How many times should I repeat it? Yes, I want to have sex with you, yes, I want my first time to be with you, so please now stop lingering and make love to me.”

Erwin chuckled. He closed his bedroom’s door and bolted it – one was never too careful – before getting closer to Eren. His arms slid around the young man’s narrow waist and pulled him closer as he bent to kiss him.

“As much as I love making out with you in dark corners, that’s far from being enough. I want more, Erwin.”  
“When did you become this assertive and dropped the “Commander”?” Erwin replied with a smile.

Eren blushed and looked away.

“I… Sorry, Commander.”

Erwin shook his head, a hand stroking his cheek.

“I love it when you call my name, just be careful in front of others.”

The soldier nodded and buried his face in the broad chest in front of him. He loved Erwin’s smell, masculine and comforting. Surely, no one could believe he was a monster after being this close to him, no.

“Do you want to take a bath?”  
“I just took a shower”, Eren replied, “perhaps… after.”

The Commander nodded, his blue eyes usually so stern filled with love. He took off his boots and his gear as Eren did the same, loosened his bolo tie and took off his jacket. When he turned around, Eren was taking off his cotton shirt, and he realized it was the first time he could actually see his half naked body in the light. He knew how soft his skin was, but how it looked? No, he didn’t. He couldn’t help but admire his supple and muscular body as he stripped naked. The young man turned around, his green eyes sparkling, with nothing but his key around his neck. Erwin stepped closer and kissed him passionately, ruffling his brown hair as his strong and callous hands stroke and grope his youthful body.

“You don’t take off your clothes?” Eren asked in an already husked voice, eyes filled with expectations as he felt the strong muscles under his shirt.  
“Not yet. I want to take my time and keeping my clothes on is… an insurance.”  
“I’m not fragile, you know,” Eren replied, “and even if I were hurt, I’d heal.”  
“I don’t want you to be hurt, I want you to feel good. I thought you were giving me your first time?”

Eren blushed slightly, looking away from Erwin’s blue eyes.

“Yes. I have no experience, so…”  
“Then let me take the reign and stop arguing.”

He nodded and Erwin unbuttoned half of his shirt, letting him see his chest and his scars. Eren’s curious fingers lingered on his skin, fascinated, feeling his steady heartbeat. The Commander grabbed him and brought him on the large bed, leaning him into the mass of pillows against the headboard. Eren couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that he was naked on his superior’s bed, with the said superior kneeling over him. Erwin bent to kiss his lips, his hands running in his sides, brushing his nipples and playing under his navel. Eren sighed, ravelling in his touch, as his blond lover grazed the shell of his ear before getting lower, pressing kisses to his neck, sliding to his chest and stopping there. They exchanged a look and Erwin’s tongue poked his nipple, sending a shiver down his spine. They both knew it was Eren’s weak spot, and that he could come from being teased there – a memorable incident, indeed.

“N-No, Erwin, don’t…”  
“Why shouldn’t I? It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Eren wriggled under him and the older man laughed, his palms on his stomach. It were strong, callous, big hands that could easily break him, but it felt safe. Erwin resumed his kissing, stroking Eren’s thigh as he went there, brushing his lips against his inner thigh and slightly bruising his skin. The young man trembled more and more as he got closer to his groin, moaning softly when he got there. Erwin stared at him, making sure he was alright, but his half-erected cock was the only sign he needed. Slowly, he licked the underside and Eren bit his lips to retain a loud moan. Never before Erwin had given him a blowjob – mostly because if he was alright with the idea of being found sucking off Erwin, having the Commander down on his knees for him was something he valued too much to do it in the open. Well, to be perfectly honest, when Erwin’s lips closed around the head, he knew they would definitely do it hastily in a dark corner.

Eren’s body was now at full attention and Erwin backed down, opening his nightstand to grab the vial of oil he had kept there for this moment. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and warmed it up, Eren panting lightly under him.

“Tell me if your uncomfortable, or if it hurts”, he said before bending anew, kissing his member as his middle finger lightly stroke the green eyed boy’s intimacy. Slowly, he worked his finger in, surprised by how relaxed Eren was. He had thought a young virgin like him would be tense, but he was not – well, not as much as he expected.  
“It’s… strange”, Eren voiced in a slightly shaking voice.

Erwin added a second finger quite quickly and started to slowly scissoring him. Eren’s pulse was fast, but steady, and he straightened to look at him, his other hand on his hip.

“How is it? Does it hurt?”  
“It’s… It feels quite good, actually, but…”  
“Just a second”, Erwin said with a smile.

He searched for a few seconds and suddenly crooked his fingers, right into Eren’s prostate. The young man arched his back with a moan, pupils blown wide, his cock jerking with pleasure. Erwin released the pressure and stared at him: he was panting, obviously not expecting such a pleasure from this.

“Good… Erwin, this feels… good…”

The older man chuckled and worked him open longer, making sure he would be alright when something much larger than two fingers would breach him. When he judged him ready, he kissed him roughly, a hand slightly pulling at his hair while he took out his fingers. He refrained from tugging Eren’s head backwards – they would have rough sex, yes, but not now. Hastily, he removed his clothes, his bolo tie still hanging loose around his neck. Eren’s eyes fell on his cock, already to full hardness, and his heart missed a bit. He knew Erwin was well endowed, but seeing the actual thing was… different. The Commander slicked his shaft, pumping twice before getting closer. His hand parted Eren’s thighs more, enough to let him settle against his entrance. The young man moaned at the teasing, legs closing around Erwin’s waist.

“Are you ready?”  
“Y-Yeah”, he answered feebly, before looking away. “I’m a bit afraid.”  
“I thought so”, Erwin said. “Breathe in deeply.”

Slowly, he pushed in, Eren gasping at the sudden breach in his body. His hands grabbed a pillow, his fingers digging in as Erwin went deeper, slowly but steadily, letting him get used to the feeling. The young man focused on his breathing, biting his lips to hold in his moans, his eyes closed.

“Look at me, Eren”, Erwin asked in a husked voice, “it’s okay, I’m all in now.”

Eren blinked and stared right at his lover, brushing his forearm against his damped hair.

“Does it hurt?”  
“Just a bit but… it’s nothing I can’t bear with. I’m okay, Erwin.”

Erwin waited until he felt him relax as he grew accustomed to him, repressing his urge to ram him and fuck him into the mattress. Sprawled under him, Eren was both erotic and lewd, beautiful in a way he had never seen before. Erwin grabbed his shaft, stroking him slowly.

“I’ll start to move, okay?”

Eren nodded and he started to pull out, making him moan, eyes shut close tightly. The blonde could feel the wet hotness trembling around him, tightening to suck him in deeper as he stroked Eren’s walls gently. He thrusted back in, aiming for the younger man’s soft spot. Eren suddenly arched his back, slamming his hips against his, a loud, lewd cry falling from his lips. Erwin’s heart made a thud, but he resumed his gentle, precise thrusts, tension building up inside of his belly. His hand was still stroking Eren’s cock and he felt him tense.

“Erwin… I can’t… I can’t…”  
“It’s okay, don’t hold back.”

With a cry and a sob, Eren spilled on his own stomach and chest, tightening suddenly around Erwin who gasped at his erotic expression as he rode his orgasm. He shot his load deep inside, when he had planned on pulling out before.

“Sorry, I hadn’t planned on coming inside of you”, he said as he brushed back his hair.  
“That’s okay”, Eren answered, panting. “Holy Walls, Erwin, it felt so good.”  
“Glad you liked it, then”, Erwin said as he pulled out. “Wait a second, I’ll get a towel to clean you off”, he added as he started to get up.

Eren grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

“Are you joking?”  
“What?”  
“I want round two.”

Erwin’s heart missed a beat. In the end, Eren got his round two, and Erwin slept better than he had in years.


	4. Masturbation - Jean (ft. Erwin and Eren)

Jean had known he was screwed the second his eyes fell on them. But he didn’t mean literally screwed. Now that he was part of their three ways relationship and alone in Erwin’s study, he wished he was. Never before he had thought he could get close to Eren – the fucker who never understood when to give up – but getting close to Erwin? That was beyond imaginable. And here he was, cleaning the room because Levi had ordered so while Eren was training under Levi’s care and Erwin gone to Sina. He dusted the desk and bit his lip, blushing slightly. The dark wood had always given him lewd ideas, and right now his imagination was more than fertile. He fought off a moan when he realized he was hard and skirted the piece of furniture, collapsing in Erwin’s chair.

He breathed in to calm down – it smelled like Erwin and he could picture him sitting here, doing paperwork, his long, graceful fingers dancing over the wood as he grabbed another sheet of paper. It didn’t exactly calm him down. Better focus on something soothing – and soon he felt the ghost of Eren’s hands on his shoulders, sliding on his chest. His eyes snapped open.

“ _Fuck_ ”, he swore, looking around to make sure he was alone.

Hastily, with trembling hands, he opened his trousers under his brown skirt, taking his throbbing cock out. Erwin wasn’t here, Levi was busy, surely no one would come… He hesitated for a split second before snapping open the gear on his legs and pulling his trousers down to his knees, feet on the edge of the desk. He closed his eyes and Erwin was there, leaned against the desk in front of him and staring at him with a smile. He coated his fingers with spit – it would have to do for now – and started stroking his length, pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit and smearing pre-cum on the head. In his mind, Eren’s mouth was working around him, lewd and amazingly skilled. It felt good, so good… But something lacked. He reached down between his legs, a hand still closed on his cock, and slid his middle finger in his intimacy to the knuckle. A shameless moan escaped his lips and he bit into his shirt to muffle the sound. He continued like this for a little while, sliding his finger deeper with each thrust, searching for the place that made him feel good beyond reason. He bucked up in his hand when he finally found it, crooking his finger as his shirt gagged the wail that rang in his throat. Flushed and panting, he slid in a second finger, stroking himself vividly as he imagined both his lovers taking care of him. Messily, messily, but oh so sweet…

“ _You lewd young man_ ”, Erwin purred in his ear, pressing stronger against his sweet spot.

His moan echoed in the room despite his shirt as he came all over his hand, splattering on his stomach. He blushed, realizing what he had just done, and quickly cleaned up before tidying himself. He was strapping his gear when the door violently opened and Mike entered. He jumped in surprise, a hand on his heart, as the older soldier tilted his head.

“Recruit Kirstein, what are you doing here?”  
“Cleaning up, Sir.”

Mike stared at him in a way that meant “I’m no fool, you know”, and nodded.

“I’ll let Erwin know you like his desk.”


	5. Blowjob - Erwin/Jean ft. Eren

“You wouldn’t dare”, Eren said with a laugh.

Jean frowned and crossed his arms. He looked pretty upset, and Eren couldn’t help but laugh even more. However, Jean looked serious, so he calmed down and stared at him.

“Alright. Let’s make a deal. If you do it, I’ll let you fuck me next time. If you don’t…” his fingers brushed Jean’s chin, “I’ll have my way with you and you’ll never forget it. And of course, if you don’t do it, I’ll do it for him.”  
“Deal”, Jean nodded as they shook hands.

They stared at each other, and Jean motioned to him to come along. They entered Erwin’s office swiftly, doing their best not to be seen, and walked to the large wooden desk. Jean bent to look at it and nodded.

“It will be cramped but we can both fit in here”, he said as he looked under the desk. “Hurry up, I saw him through the windows, it will not take long before he arrives.”

Eren hid himself under the desk and waited for Jean, who was looking at the door. When he heard footsteps just behind it, he jumped and pushed the brunet to hide himself as well. Erwin’s voice rang through the room, along with Mike’s, Levi’s Hanji’s and Ness’s. Both the young men could feel their hearts thump loudly in their chests, like they were about to burst. The five officers were talking meetings, strategies and other things work-related, and the Commander pulled his chair and sat there, without noticing his two lovers under his desk. He froze when he felt something ghosting over his thighs and discreetly looked down, almost gasping when he saw them: Eren was grinning proudly as Jean’s hands stroke his inner thighs, coming higher and higher until his palm rested against his crotch. Still, he kept a stern face and resumed talking with the officers under his orders. His hand gripped his fountain-pen tightly when Jean fondled his crotch, nuzzling the already growing bump. The young soldier raised slightly the brown skirt covering Erwin’s lower parts and opened the fly with his teeth, hissing slightly at the feeling of the hard, cold metal against his teeth and tongue.

The meeting was going on, as the officers were unaware of the uncomfortable position of their commander, who acted like nothing was wrong. He clenched his jaw when Jean took out his hardening cock and teased the tip, before licking the underside, staring at him with moisty amber eyes. Erwin’s hand gripped the edge of his desk, white-knuckled, as he contained his moans and the desire to grip Jean’s two-toned hair to face-fuck him. Mike sniffed the air in wonder and immediately glared at him. His nose couldn’t be fooled and he knew exactly what was going on. The Commander gave him a look of apologize and resumed taking notes with a slightly shaking hand. Jean was peppering him with kisses, a feather touch that had him shuddering. Finally, he took the head in his mouth, sucking forcefully with a malicious glance as Eren held back a laugh. The brunet leaned toward Jean and mouthed at his ear:

“ _Deeper_.”

Both men shuddered at the unvoiced request, Eren’s hand threading Jean’s hair and slowly pushing him, forcing him to take the commander’s shaft deeper and deeper. Eren’s blowjobs were the better, and under his command, Jean was improving his skills, holding back his moans as he could. No one could shush him and his tendency to be loud could be fatal to the three of them. Eren glanced at Erwin, who didn’t react.

“We should postpone this meeting and let you rest”, Mike said in a voice a bit too loud, making them jolt, Jean accidentally choking on Erwin.

The Commander frowned like he was thinking about it, fearing his voice might betray him if he spoke. Jean’s eyes were teary as he did his best to please the blond man and remain silent, muffling the lewd sound his mouth made as he hollowed his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Mike is right, taking a moment should be necessary.”  
“There’s no problem, Erwin, we all know how _hard_ you work. You deserve to rest a bit.”

All the officers stood up and, saluting, leaved the room. The door was barely closed when he leaned in his chair and grabbed Jean’s hair. The young man slipped his cock out of his mouth, lips plump and red, drool and pre-cum melting on his chin. He licked the leaking tip with a hum of approval, sucking the head in and letting it go with a loud pop. Eren’s hand was massaging his nape as he took Erwin back in again, his cock laying flat on his tongue.

“C’mon Jean, I know you can take it in deeper. _Down to the root_ ”, Eren whispered in a husky voice, prompting him forward.

And Jean did, repressing his gag reflex when the Commander hit the back of his throat. Erwin shuddered and let out a moan, his hands gripping the soldier’s head.

“You should back down, I’ll come in no time”, he said in a low voice, and Jean let him go. He was still not really used to having sex with Erwin and didn’t really like him coming down his throat. Eren pushed him aside and swiftly took his place, taking all of his lover in one go and raising his green, mischievous eyes at him as he sucked long and hard. Erwin couldn’t help but moan as he came, his young underling swallowing everything and then pulling back, staring at him with a triumphant smile.  
“Both of you, never do this again.”


	6. Clothed getting off - Jean/Eren

They had managed to escape Levi’s grasp and his harsh hand-to-hand combat training. Sparring together had been a handful and now, they only wanted to find solace quickly. Eren pinned Jean to the wall, his leg spreading his thighs, kissing roughly, growling and moaning as they devoured each other’s mouth, clothes rippling on their skin. Eren grinded the bump in his uniform against Jean’s erection, trailing a willing forefinger along his ass. Jean’s hips bucked against his, the young soldier gasping and searching the harsh pleasure his companion was giving him. Jean grabbed Eren’s hair with his hand, the other palming his thighs and higher, pressing him further against him. The fabric of their clothes was scratching their skin and Eren hissed, groping Jean and making him moan loudly.

“Hurry up, we don’t have much time”, Jean moaned as Eren fingers dug in his waist.

Eren bit his chin and unzipped Jean’s flies, pulling him out, leaking and shuddering. His smeared pre-cum on the head with the pad of his thumb, drinking Jean’s moans and desperate calls as he pulled back the foreskin. His hand closed on Jean’s cock, stroking from base to tip, the other palming his sack through his pants. He felt him sink on his knee, his own legs no longer able to support his weigh, and continued stroking him, mouthing at his ear and breathing loudly. Jean was moaning louder and louder and Eren felt him tensing before letting go, spilling on his fist and some on his uniform with a lewd howl quickly muffled by a deep kiss. Eren swiftly wiped everything with a handkerchief and Jean stared at him, amber eyes filled with stars. His palm grinded lightly against Eren, who stiffened and held back a moan, his hand stroking Jean’s cheek.

“I want to fuck that dirty mouth of yours”, he whispered in a desperate tone.  
“You two will more likely come back to training before I really get angry”, hissed a voice behind them.  
“Captain Levi”, Eren squeaked.

Jean seized the occasion and gripped his cock tightly through his clothes: the boy let out a loud, surprised moan and came under Levi’s equally surprised gaze.

“Sorry Captain, we couldn’t train like this”, Jean replied with a wry smile as a bead of sweat ran down his spine.

_We’re dead men._


	7. Dressed/Naked (half-dressed) - Erwin/Eren

They entered Erwin’s room trembling, closed the door and nearly jumped on each other. Erwin’s distress was obvious, Eren gripping his shoulders like they were the last thing he could hold on in this world. Tears were spilling on the young man’s face as they kissed roughly. Erwin took off his bolo tie and started to open his shirt, but Eren grabbed his wrist tightly and stared at him through his moist eyes.

“Please, now”, he pleaded.

Erwin nodded and grabbed the vial of oil as Eren pulled down his pants, barely down his knees as he bent on the bed, ass in the air, face in the mattress as he spread his cheeks with both his hands. _Blood, death, distress, helpless_. Erwin’s finger, big and slicked with lube, pressed against his entrance, spearing him open roughly. He moaned as Erwin gave some quick thrusts and added a second finger, scissoring him harshly – just like he wanted. _Make it hurt._ The Commander smeared the lube on his throbbing cock, settling against Eren who took a deep breath.

He moaned and gasped when Erwin breached him in one smooth push, until he was fully sheathed. Eren’s arms were trembling and he bit in the sheets under him to muffle his voice. Erwin’s hand settled on the small of his back as he leaned forward, tearing the fabric out of his mouth.

“Don’t hold back, please. Let me here your voice.”

Eren nodded feebly, and the Commander pulled out. The boy under him was sobbing, his young body writhing, and he thrusted in once more – right into his prostate. The brunet cried and moaned, unable to hold himself, and he barely heard the “sorry” Erwin muttered: his blond lover was ramming him, powerful and desperate. Eren cried and howled, ravelling in the intense pleasure that tore him away from his guilt – _if I had reacted they would still be alive, if I had trust my abilities, if I had_ – as Erwin’s mind blanked, leaving only the pleasure and the pain. Eren came first, splattering on the sheets with a ringing voice and clamping down on Erwin. The Commander tensed, held back, and finally spilled in him with a groan.

They felt alive. Guilty, monstrous, despicable, but alive. Deliciously alive.


	8. Skype - Jean/Eren ft. Erwin.

Erwin had left the country for two weeks to assist conferences, leaving his two lovers at home. The two students already missed him and his commanding, powerful presence, as well as his deep and heteroclite knowledge. If History was his favourite subject, he aced in other matters as well, being a professor both loved and hated.

Eren was finishing his homework when Jean barged in his study. He jolted and stared at him.

“Come with me, Eren!”  
“I was working…”  
“With the time zones, we don’t have much time, c’mon!”

The brunet sighed and nodded, taking off his thin reading glasses, folding them and putting them on his desk. He grabbed the hand Jean was holding out, his bare feet feeling everything of the rugged carpet. Jean barely noticed his clothes – a big sweater, way too large for him that covered his hands, and jogging pants that went under his feet. Jean wore a t-shirt and a shirt over it with a jean really, really tight. Eren smiled and couldn’t help but slap his ass, nicely cupped by the trousers. Jean yelped and glared at him, a wicked smile on his lips. He led them to the bedroom where a ridiculously large bed took almost all the place. With Erwin absent, they both slept in the sofa-bed in Eren’s study, smaller and warmer than the big bed. Entering the room like this felt quite strange, but Eren quickly noticed the laptop opened on the nightstand that had been moved to the side of the bed and the camera somehow tied to the headboard. On the laptop’s screen, Erwin waved.

“Hello Commander! How are the stars today?” Eren asked with a smile.  
“Pretty good. Did Jean explained his idea?”  
“He explained nothing and just pulled me here”, Eren laughed, grabbing the other boy and pulling him to him by the waist. “So what is it?”  
“Skype sex”, Erwin replied in a smooth voice.

Eren’s face stilled in a fake smile.

“What?”  
“We’re having Skype sex”, Jean repeated. “You don’t like the idea?”

The boy smiled and shrugged.

“I was just surprised, you’re usually so reserved I never thought you’d like this.”

Jean blushed up to his ears.

“Actually, being filmed excites me, I can’t help it.”  
“Alright”, Eren laughed, “but what is this camera for?”  
“Just want to keep a souvenir from this”, Jean said, “I thought you liked the idea of filming a sex tape to give Erwin?”  
“Well yes but…”  
“What Jean is trying to say is”, Erwin’s voice interrupted, “I’ll be giving you instructions from here and you’re going to follow them. Is it alright with you?”  
“Oh”, Eren squealed, suddenly aroused at the idea, “I…”  
“Seems like he appreciates the idea”, Jean laughed as he cupped his crotch. “Shall we start?” he asked with a tantalizing grip that made Eren moan.  
“Yes, fuck yes”, Eren replied, bucking against his hand, staring right at Erwin.  
“Do you have everything within reach?” the professor asked, leaning forward.  
“Yup”, Jean replied. “Towels, lube, some toys and condoms.”  
“Perfect”, Erwin grinned. “Now let’s play, my kitties.”

His voice was deeper, more seductive – the voice he used when he was aroused and intended to show it. Eren moaned, and Jean thought that he was really sensitive when it came down to Erwin’s voice. If he was being honest, he himself could feel it. He looked at the screen.

“My jeans are really tight, do you mind if I take them off first?”  
“I do mind. Keep them on”, Erwin ordered. “Eren?”  
“I understand, Commander”, Eren cooed as he slid down the bed, between Jean’s legs.  
“Wha-” Jean started, but his eyes met Erwin’s and he froze, entranced by bright blue eyes, shivering as Eren’s hands ran along his thighs.

The brunet pulled his t-shirt out of his trousers and slid a hand under, teasing his nipples and pecking his throat, making him moan. Once more, he slid down as Jean stripped to the waist, lean body facing the eye of the camera. Eren opened the tight jeans and mouthed at the clothed erection, wetting the fabric as Jean’s fingers crooked against his scalp. Jean looked at him, gasping when he met his lustful green eyes, and looked up to keep calm. It didn’t work, though: on the screen in front of him, Erwin had leaned back in his chair and, naked to the waist, was pulling down his clothes, cerulean blue eyes staring right at him.

“Erwin”, Jean moaned when Eren stripped his lower body and took him in his mouth, rolling the head on his tongue. The brunet hummed and Erwin’s deep laugh echoed in the room.  
“What is it, my dear?” he asked.  
“I want your dick in my mouth”, he moaned as Eren sucked harder, sending shivers down his spine.  
“Then do it”, the blond replied with a smile.

Jean turned slightly and managed to grab a purple dildo, putting a condom on with a hiss when Eren gently tugged at his foreskin.

“You beast, can’t you behave?” he growled.  
“Make me”, Eren replied, pre-cum and saliva drippling on his chin, grinning brightly.

Jean looked up to Erwin and put a hand on Eren’s nape, light and gentle.

“Can I?” he asked timidly.  
“Go ahead”, Erwin said, “and don’t forget me…”

With a low hum, he pushed on Eren’s head, thrusting deep into his mouth, holding the wrapped dildo in his other hand and licking it lasciviously as he stared at Erwin. The blond shifted in his seat, obviously aroused by the sight. Gripping Eren’s hair, he started to face-fuck him, a low rumble growing in his chest at the amazing heat, wetness and tightness, his voice muffled by the toy he had finally shoved in his own mouth. Reluctantly, he pulled Eren away and put the purple thing on the mattress next to him, his cock throbbing painfully. Eren’s was standing at attention, green eyes glazed with pleasure.

“Permission to come?” Jean breathed to the camera, a hand tightened at the base.  
“Granted”, the blond said. “On his face. Eren, show us how dirty you can be.”

The brunet opened his mouth and closed his eyes as Jean moaned loudly, coming in thick white threads on his face and in his mouth, his whole body trembling. The brunet was about to close his mouth and swallow when Jean gripped his jaw and turned him violently to face the laptop. They heard Erwin groan, a hand tightened around his impressive cock, and Jean tilted Eren’s head to kiss him roughly, tasting himself. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face clean, before pulling him on the bed. He sported a painful hard-on, straining the fabric of his joggings, and whined when Jean accidentally brushed him.

“Wonderful, boys”, Erwin said through ragged breath. “Jean, would you be kind enough to remove Eren’s clothes?”

The boy with two-toned hair nodded and helped Eren remove his sweater and trousers, whistling when he pulled them down.

“You’re going commando today, Eren?” he said with a grin.  
“Shut up”, he replied as he blushed all the way to his ears.  
“Tell us Eren”, Erwin said, “what did you do?”

The brunet grumbled and mumbled unintelligible words.

“We didn’t understand”, the blond resumed with a smile, “what did you do?”  
“You know _perfectly_ what I did”, Eren screamed.  
“My, this brat needs a lesson. Jean, if you don’t mind checking?”  
“Of course”, Jean replied, too content to have an occasion to play with Eren.

He steadied his hand around his waist and pulled him against his torso, his free hand sliding along his torso, swirling his fingers in the trail of black hairs under Eren’s navel, brushing his cock aching with need and finally stroking his entrance in circles. The brunet was twitching, moaning and cursing under his breath.

“I’m pretty sure he used his fingers down there”, Jean said as he pressed the pad of his finger against the pink hole, putting Eren on display for Erwin. “Can I?”  
“Please do”, the older man replied.

Jean licked his middle-finger and pushed it in – it went right in, sliding easily, so he thrusted several times as Eren gripped the sheets tightly.

“He’s nicely prepared, all relaxed…” Jean whispered in a husky voice. “Shall I…”  
“That would be perfect, yes”, Erwin replied.

He thrusted a second finger in and started to scissor him, quickly pulling out. Eren had obviously indulged himself before studying, and he could not deny it when Jean’s fingers glided in this easily.

“Alright, I’m going for it”, the two-tone haired boy said. “Eren?”  
“Okay”, he breathed, shifting his position to lean on his knees as he lifted his thighs and positioned himself above Jean, his back against him.

Jean guided him down on his cock, kissing his nape and nibbling his shoulder. The brunet moaned when the head went past the first tight ring of muscles, but continued to lower down until he was fully seated in Jean’s lap. He opened his eyes and met Erwin’s, his cock throbbing from both the feeling and the sight of the blond lavishing his cock with soft strokes and tight grips. He steadied himself, his hand on Jean’s knees, and jolted when he brushed the bundle of nerves in his body, clamping down on Jean who cried out.

“Fuck, Eren, you’re so tight…”

The brunet pulled himself up with a sigh, and slammed back down – right into his prostate.

“A-Ah, Jean, _here_ ”, he cried, “please please _please_ ” he moaned as he struggled to pull up once more.

Jean had gripped his thigh and held him firmly.

“I bet I can make you come just from your ass”, Jean teased, biting his nape and shoulder.  
“If you manage to do this”, Erwin said, “I’ll indulge you when I’ll come back.”

Jean moaned, throbbing just at the idea.

“W-With your tongue?” he asked, shivering.  
“Yes. Until you cry and beg me to stop.”

The boy gasped and, grabbing Eren, pulled out and threw him at the centre of the bed, spreading his legs wide and bending his knees – Eren was always astonishingly beautiful in an M-shape – and thrusted back in one go.

“There”, Eren said in a strangled cry, “please Jean!”

Jean gritted his teeth and started to ram at a maddened pace right into his soft spot, until the brunet saw stars and didn’t manage to cry in pleasure anymore, his voice broken and his breathing ragged.

“Jean, Jean, I’m coming Jean” he said, tumbling on the words and moaning loudly when he effectively did, his cock still untouched.

They barely heard Erwin’s low growl when he came as well, blood rushing to their ears, and Jean spilled in his boyfriend. They stood like this for a moment before he pulled back, chest heaving.

“That was awesome”, Eren finally said.  
“Totally”, Jean replied.  
“I agree, though it was more… brutal than what I had in mind.”  
“Next time, Commander”, Eren said as he winked to the camera. “We’ll do it nicely and slowly, just the way you like.”

Erwin smiled.

“Next time.”


	9. Against the Wall - Erwin/Jean

Jean leaned against the wall, at the far end of the building where supplies were kept. He knew he was hidden behind the furniture, and also that he had to hurry up: he didn’t have much time before someone would notice his absence and come to search him. Hands shaking slightly, he removed the lower straps of his gear and pulled down his trousers and underwear, searching through his pockets for the vial of oil he always kept on him, as his two lovers. He knew well enough that doing it without lube wasn’t easy nor painless and they had agreed to always have a vial on them – plus, it could always be useful. You never know what could happen. He coated his fingers, his other hand smearing pre-cum along his shaft to ease the glide, and put a finger in, searching for the sweet spot that made him cry. His fingers weren’t enough to be totally satisfying, but it was the best he could do at the moment. He closed his eyes, imagining the hand on his cock was Eren’s mouth and the fingers in his intimacy were Erwin’s and bit back a lewd moan.

“Well I knew this place was used for dirty activities but I never expected _you_ to be doing _this_ in here”, a voice said somewhere near him, and he gasped, opening his eyes.

The Commander was standing in front of him in the semi-dark place, staring at the point where his fingers disappeared in him. A crooked smile stretched his lips and, leaning on his hand next to Jean’s face, he whispered in his ear:

“Don’t you want a little bit of help here?”  
He nodded, shuddering under the deep, dark voice.  
“What do you want, my dear?” he murmured in a husky voice, tongue teasing his ear.  
“Y-Your cock, Erwin”, he stuttered.  
“And where do you want it?” he asked sultrily, pressing his large palm against Jean’s belly.  
“Deep, please. Deep in here”, he replied as he thrusted his fingers in and hit his prostate, mewling in a barely muffled voice.

Erwin’s laugh was a low rumbled when he said “What a lewd boy”, and he teared his hands away from his body, pining them above his head with one hand, the other taking out his fully hard shaft. He rapidly slicked it and, a hand under Jean’s thigh, raised him and positioned himself. The young soldier slowly lowered on him, moaning and shuddering as the Commander speared him open. The position, if it did not permit Erwin to be in him down to the root, was really exciting, and he slowly rocked his hips against the blond man, hissing when he hit the soft spot. Erwin let go of his hands and grabbed his hip, his other hand pushing his thigh up – and for once Jean was really glad about how flexible he was, when his superior and lover thrusted in deeper and quickly increased his pace, not letting him catch his breath until he panted, crying through his orgasm. Never would he admit that having sex like this, hidden and hurrying up, excited him more than he should have. The older man came as well and pulled out, helping him clean up and putting his clothes back on before he left. Jean stood there for a moment, shuddering and smiling like a fool.

“Recruit Kirschtein, what are you doing here?”


	10. Doggy Style - Eren/Jean

The two young men closed the door behind them and Eren’s gaze trailed on Jean’s room: it was exactly what he had been expecting, knowing his companion perfectly. His eyes fell on the bed and his breathing stopped for a second. Jean’s mother wouldn’t be back before some time since she was out to buy food supplies for “her courageous little soldiers”. Weird how she had quickly accepted to receive Eren along with her boy on their two days off. It meant they were alone, in a room with a comfortable bed and no one to disturb them. Jean could be as vocal as he wanted, no one would hear him. _No one except me_ , Eren thought with a smile.

He grabbed Jean’s collar and roughly pulled him close, smashing his lips against his. Surprised at first, Jean answered eagerly and grabbed Eren’s hair, tilting his head as he invaded his mouth. Eren’s hand slid to his ass and squeezed it, appreciating the softer fabric of civilian clothes. He gasped when his back hit the door and pushed his hips against Jean’s, bringing his lips to his ear.

“Do you know what I have in mind?” he asked in a sultry, husky voice.  
“Tell me”, Jean replied, always up for dirty talk – Eren never ceased to be amused by this, particularly when he squirmed and couldn’t do much, until he came in his pants at the most embarrassing moments.  
“I, pining you on your bed and taking off your clothes, my hips against yours, and I’d rub against you until you’re rock hard. Then, mmh… I could eat you out, what do you say about that? You like having my mouth on your ass, don’t you?” he said as rubbed his finger against the crack of Jean’s ass. “And I’d add fingers, one by one…”  
“Yes”, Jean breathed, already tight in his trousers.  
“But I will not move, no. You will fuck yourself on my fingers until you’re all nice and ready for my cock.”

Jean whined and palmed himself through his clothes, but Eren grabbed his wrist and, flicking his tongue over his ear, resumed:

“When you’ll be open wide and dripping wet, I’ll put you on all fours on the bed and I’ll _penetrate_ you slowly until you can’t take it anymore, and you will beg for me and then…”  
“No more, Eren please, fuck me now”, Jean replied in a husked tone. “Please just do it.”

Eren chuckled – he would never admit he was straining himself not to come right here and right now – and pushed him roughly on the bed.

“You like it deep, don’t you?” he said as he hastily took off their clothes – so much for the nice foreplay, none of them could wait more.  
“Please”, Jean muttered, “I want you.”

The green-eyed boy rummaged through their clothes until he found the vial of oil, snapped it open and poured it largely on his fingers. As he warmed it up, he pressed his hips against Jean’s, his tongue searching in his mouth and forcing gasps and little moans out of him. Then, he spread the lube all over his twitching entrance, letting it drip down to the bed and slowly working a finger in. He couldn’t help but moan.

“Jean… you’re so hot, so tight…”

Jean’s breathing was shallow and quick as he slowly stroked his velvety walls, put a second finger in and curled them – right into the tight, sweet spot that sent pleasure rushing through his veins. A loud, lewd moan echoed in the room as he tightened on Eren’s fingers, who pulled them out and, grabbing Jean by the waist, flipped him over. His arms buckled and he gasped when his dripping cock brushed against the sheets. Soon after, Eren was thrusting three fingers in him, twisting and curling towards his stomach, his other hand pinching and rubbing his nipples, his own erection spreading pre-cum over his stomach. Jean whined softly, thrusting back on him and searching for the bittersweet pleasure of the stimulation.

“Jean, I can’t take it anymore… Can I put it in now?”  
“Yes… Please, Eren, please, fuck me _now_.”

Eren tried to calm his breath as he pulled away, slicking up his own throbbing cock before settling between Jean’s spread thighs. A hand gripping his hips, he stilled him and pushed forward. The two-tone haired soldier cried out when he passed the tight ring of muscles without stopping, thrusting deeper and deeper until his hips were pressed against Jean’s ass. Leaning on trembling arms, Jean hung his head as Eren pulled out, jerking it back as his whole body jolted when he thrusted right back in.

“M-More… Eren, more…” he moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.  
“A-Alright…”

The following thrust was angled to hit exactly Jean’s prostate and he shouted, not breathing anymore. The position aroused him and sent shivers down his spine, allowing deep thrusts from his lover that sent him reeling.

“Harder…” he breathed, “and faster, I want to come, Eren, Eren, I want to come!” he whined loudly as the brunet, buried balls deep in him, kissed his nape.

Eren shivered and, his hands on his hips, imposed a faster pace, increasing with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Jean tried to keep up but soon gave up, letting his body follow Eren’s movements and encouraging him with moans and shouts that Eren answered by deeper thrusts and grunts.

“J-Jean, I’m coming”, he groaned, sliding a hand under Jean to pump his unattended shaft.

Jean didn’t even realize he wasn’t able to form coherent words. He cried out, head thrown back, and curved his spine as he came all over the bed and Eren’s fist. His clamping down sent Eren over the edge and he muffled his sounds, biting into Jean’s shoulder, as he released inside of him. They stood like this for a moment, lost in a post-orgasm haze, until Eren pulled out and collapsed next to him, cuddling Jean. His amber eyes were shining with pleasure. Eren suddenly started to blush and looked away.

“What is it?” Jean asked, nudging him.  
“Nothin’”  
“Eren…”  
“You’re beautiful and I love you.”


	11. Dom/sub - Erwin x Eren & Jean

It was late during the night and Erwin had just got back from three days of strenuous and boring parties in Sina. He hesitated to pour himself something strong to drink and finally put the bottle of whisky on the small table next to a glass. He was about to start undressing when he heard a soft knock at the door. There weren’t a lot of people who would disturb him at this hour.

“Come in”, he answered.

The door creaked open: Eren and Jean entered, still wearing their uniforms. Their eyes widened when they saw his most beautiful uniform, the one he wore in Sina, made of blue fabric and golden hemmed, with black, shining boots, and decorations on his torso. He knew he looked particularly intimidating dressed like this and he liked the glow he could see in their eyes. He sat in an armchair by the fireplace, a bit too majestic, but seeing them gasp at the lights in his golden hair was worth the play. It seemed like the fatigue of those three days had mysteriously disappeared, to give its place to some kind of eagerness. For once, he felt powerful, in control – it didn’t happen that much, though he always seemed collected. It always seemed like everything was getting out of hand, no matter how he thought about it.

“Come forward, boys”, he said in a voice he had never used with neither of them – not until now. It was a commanding, sultry tone, lustful and warm, something that always worked when he tried to seduce someone and god had he needed to seduce those rich pigs back there in the capital.

Slowly, military paced, they stepped forward and, without giving much reflexion about it, saluted. He couldn’t help but smile: both of them were so lovely, so eager to please, he wanted to spoil them, give them everything they could want and more – He focused back on what he wanted to do at that moment. He knew they were here because three days felt too damn long in their polyamory relationship. His smile feral, he stared at them.

“Do you want to play with me?”

Jean gulped. Eren hid his reactions with more ease but he still was an open book for the major. And the bulge in both of their trousers spoke enough for them. Still, they nodded – Jean was still so bashful in his motions when he was around him, it was so damn cute.

“Are you ready to obey each and every of my orders?”  
“Your word is my command, Major”, Eren replied in a tensed voice as Jean nodded.

The blond man smiled and leaned forward in his seat.

“If something becomes too much, if you feel uncomfortable or hurt, use the safe-word red. Have I made myself clear?”

They nodded once more, tension straining their young bodies as they wondered where he was going – knowing it could only be somewhere pleasant. Until now, he had been the one making them discover feelings and sensations they didn’t know existed. They trusted him, more than anyone. He gestured for them to get closer and meaningfully parted his legs. Eren kneeled first, without breaking eye-contact – he was such a brat when he wanted to be – as Jean followed him, his eyes lowered in a humble posture. The green-eyed soldier opened his flies and pulled down his underwear, enough to let free the major’s half-hard cock. He looked at Jean, who somehow always listened to him when they were all the three of them together. Smiling, he gave a tentative lick at the slit, mouthing at it gently, slightly pulling at the foreskin. Jean eagerly followed his lead and kissed the side, before lowering even more to trail his tongue on the underside. Erwin sighed, having both of them kneeling between his legs sure felt good. Breath-taking, he could even say. He let them continue until he was fully hard and grabbed Jean by his chin to make him stand, while his other hand pushed on Eren’s head, urging him to take it deeper. He sighed when he hit the back of his throat and pulled Jean on his lap.

The two-tone haired boy was blushing and Erwin palmed at his clothed erection, swallowing the tiny moans he let fall from his lips. His hand slid on his ass and palmed his cheeks roughly through the fabric, his own breath hitching as Eren brought him close to his release. Bending Jean awkwardly, he grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair and pulled him back, thumb stroking his pre-come slicked lips.

“Won’t you be good to Jean?” he asked in a lust-filled voice, eyeing at him over Jean’s shoulders.

The straps of Jean’s gear snapped open under two pairs of expert hands and Eren’s hand pulled down his pants and dull grey underwear. The Major roamed his rough palms all over Jean’s chest and back, gentle and still firm, before pulling his hair to bend his head and nip at his exposed throat. He was now only wearing his open shirt, his beautiful supple body bent in an arch no one could have imagined. He jolted when Eren lapped over his entrance, fingers curling over Erwin’s shoulder and finding nothing to grab on over the smooth fabric of his uniform. The Major gently tugged at his cock and this time, he cried out. He was always impressively loud and incapable of holding back his noises and cries, something both Eren and Erwin appreciated. Soon, Jean was writhing on him, begging for more and squirming to feel Eren’s tongue more. Erwin gave a slap on his ass and both the soldiers jolted, Jean mewling as Eren’s hands steadied his giving out thighs.

Erwin kissed him, biting his lips and fucking his tongue into his mouth as he drank his sounds. He knew Jean already was on the verge of coming, but wanted him to wait and feel it better – his fingers circled Jean’s throbbing cock as he was about to come, denying him his orgasm. He stared at tears-filled amber eyes and murmured a soft “tss” of disapprobation.

“Coming when I didn’t give you the authorization, you’re quite daring, aren’t you?”  
“P-Please, Sir”, Jean moaned, “I- I want to…”  
“You’d come all over my uniform? You’re being a bad boy”, he said in a rough tone as he squeezed Jean’s member.

Under him, Eren’s green eyes were wide as he watched his lover as he had never see him in bed: commanding and unforgiving. Surprised by the very likeable sight, he moaned hoarsely and came in his pants. Erwin looked at him, blue eyes glowing in anticipation.

“Jean, up in the middle of the room, hands in your back”, he said in a stern voice, and Jean obeyed as best as he could, squirming in desire, wanting more and finding more arousal in what he saw and what he did. His shirt had slipped from one of his shoulders and his cock stood at full attention, dripping and spreading pre-cum over his stomach. Erwin’s eyes fell on Eren and the wetness on his crotch, as the soldier trembled and stared at him.  
“You’re quite undisciplined, uh?” Erwin asked as he bent and grabbed his chin. “Now listen attentively. Bend over the bed, naked, hands crossed in your back. And you do not move until I say so.”

Eren gulped, stood up and did as he had been told – the fabric of the sheets itched slightly and he held on a gasp. His heart thumped louder when he heard Erwin standing up and walking towards him. He tried to see over his shoulder, but quickly gave up – he couldn’t see a single damn thing and his vision was blurred. He heard Jean gasp and almost turned around to look at him. He wasn’t prepared for the slap he received on his exposed ass and gasped loudly, jolting forward and trapping his already hardening cock between his stomach and the bed.

“Jean, would you mind counting for us?” he heard Erwin say.

The soldier nodded, biting his lips and squirming not to come. The sight was delectable – and the thought that he would receive the same treatment if he disobeyed and came, highly arousing.

“One”, he said in a husky voice.

Eren could feel the slight burn spreading and disappearing. Erwin gently bent over him, his lips brushing the shell of his ear and his once-more trapped erection rubbing against him.

“Five blows for your insubordination”, he whispered sweetly.

Eren shivered at the thought. He still wasn’t prepared when Erwin’s rough hand landed on his flesh. His cock rubbed against the sheets with each blow and it was maddening. He could tell Erwin controlled the force of his impacts, not hitting too hard, but hard enough that he felt it and the pleasurable burn on his skin.

“Two”, Jean said.

He bit his lips when the third landed, gasped with the fourth and cried out at the fifth, his painfully hard and throbbing cock leaking on the sheets underneath. He heard Erwin’s steps and soon a fresh, trembling hand slid on his burning skin. It was smaller than Erwin’s and he unconsciously pushed back in Jean’s soothing strokes. Then, the Commander’s strong hand grabbed his crossed wrists and pulled him up and he faced Jean, flushed red. The two-tone haired soldier was staring at him, breathing quickly, dishevelled and aroused. Somehow, he had managed not to come. Erwin released his grip and went behind Jean. They heard the “pop” of the bottle of oil and both shivered at the idea.

“Eren, your hand” the Major ordered.

The brunet held out his hand and the blond man poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers.

“On the bed. Prep yourself.”

Eren stared at him a few seconds and felt all will to disobey melting inside of him. He climbed on the bed and kneeled, his legs largely parted as he warmed the oil a bit before rubbing firmly against his hole. In front of him, Erwin pushed Jean’s feet apart with his own and bend him slightly, slicked fingers teasing his already wet and opened entrance. The soldier moaned when the fingers breached his body and gently thrusted, throwing back his head as he did so. Eren gasped and easily sank on one of his fingers, thrusting eagerly a few times before putting in a second. Jean looked like he was about to come once more – the Major murmured something to him.

“Don’t come.”

Eren watched, amazed, as his muscles contracted and he held on, eager to please Erwin.

“Good boy”, the blond man purred. “You want to fuck Eren, don’t you?”  
“Y-Yes”, Jean stuttered, his eyes veiled with pleasure.

The Major looked over to Eren, who nodded and pulled back his fingers, crawling over to Jean and, laying on his back, held his thighs wide open.

“I-Is that good enough, Major?” he asked in an already ragged breath.

The older man pulled out his fingers and pushed Jean forward, making him stumble upon his own feet. He quickly coated him with oil as he bent and entered Eren. The brunet’s hands clutched his thighs as he gasped, relaxing slowly and allowing Jean to push deeper. Erwin stood by the bed, watching them closely, two trembling form bent to his will and pleasure. His dry hand ruffled Eren’s hair as the boy accepted Jean deeper and deeper, until he was fully sheathed.

“A-Are you okay, Eren?” Jean asked, before looking up to Erwin with pleading eyes “I will not last long, Commander, he’s so hot and so tight…”

Eren gulped and gently squeezed him.

“You can go on, I’m alright”, he whispered in a hoarse voice. “I’ll make you come in no time.”

Erwin laughed, a low rumble than shook them to their bones, and he reached out for Jean. The young soldier gasped and cried as two fingers entered him once more and curled harshly against his prostate, tears spilling from his eyes as pleasure overwhelmed him. The Major pressed his strong body against him and chuckled.

“Isn’t it your second dry orgasm? You’re being such a good boy…”

Jean shivered. He was sensible to those praises and very eager to please, while Eren… Erwin looked at his second lover who was gritting his teeth. Eren was a brat – he knew how to please and was a teaser, he liked to obey but what he liked the most was disobeying and receiving a love-filled bittersweet punishment. Praises did not have the same effect on him, he was more one for dirty talk and insults. The two of them made a complete pair, as they did in everything.

Slowly, gently, Jean started to move, Eren meeting him and Erwin’s hand following at first and giving him a sweet pleasure. Erwin looked at them closely, and then thrusted his fingers harder, imposing a quick, harsh rhythm that made Jean slam right into Eren’s prostate. The young soldier circled Jean’s waist with his legs, pulling him closer, and Erwin felt Jean’s muscles tense.

“Stop”, he said, and with one more thrust, Jean managed to still, his legs and arms quivering. “Pull out, Jean” he ordered, and the young man obeyed as Eren whined at the loss.

He handed him the lube and pointed the bed.

“Stretch yourself a bit more for me”, he said in a gentle tone and with a smile, “while I take care of Eren.”

The brunet’s eyes widened, and Erwin took off his jacket, opened his trousers and pulled them down enough to free his hard, throbbing cock, slicking it with both oil and pre-cum before pulling Eren’s knees up on his shoulders and settling between his legs.

“You’ll come untouched”, he grinned as he pushed in.

The boy cried out and clenched on him, ravished by the feeling of this wide girth skilfully breaking him. Erwin pulled out, barely brushing his sweet spot, and immediately slammed back in, hitting head-on the tight bundle of nerves. Eren’s shouts were deliciously high and uncontrolled as his broad-shouldered lover rammed him, quickly and harshly bringing him over the edge, his breath shallow and needy as Erwin murmured dirty words in his ears. He clenched on Erwin as he released, who winced and gritted his teeth but managed to remain in control of his own body, fucking him to over-stimulation and finally leaving both of them breathless when he finally came, hard and long with an animalistic grunt. Slowly, he pulled out, brushed his hair back with his fingers and looked over at Jean.

He had followed his instructions and was thrusting four fingers in his leaking hole, panting and needy as he watched the both of them. The Commander smiled to him, the sight already acting on his crotch. He stepped closer, leaving Eren in a haze and waiting for him to come down his height, and took Jean’s free hand, gently closing his fingers around his half-hard chub. Jean gulped, looking at him, and then started to stroke him to full hardness. At that moment, Erwin pushed him back. Eren was finally down and watching the two of them with a sleepy smile. The Major sat cross-legged on the bed and pulled Jean to him, kissing his lips and jaw as he steadied his hips and brought him down. The soldier gasped when the thick member pierced him and steadied himself over Erwin’s shoulders, bracing himself before he sank lower, kissing him, an arm launched around Erwin’s neck. The blond man waited for him to be ready, rubbing him gently, he slowly started to rock up, the head of his cock pushing bluntly against Jean’s sweet spot. His broad hands travelled along his torso and chest before sliding along his back, drawing his spine from the pad of his fingers and pulling him in for long, sloppy kisses.

Jean was now gasping and panting, resting his head over Erwin’s shoulder and letting him rock his body up and down, up and down, in a steady rhythm that deliciously built his pleasure. When it became too much, Jean murmured a loving “Erwin”, clenching on him slightly just to make him understand. The Commander kissed his ear and whispered a soft “It’s okay, you can come”. Jean moaned and did as he was told, coaxing Erwin’s orgasm out of him and moaning even more when he felt his lover spill himself inside. Erwin pulled out his now soft member, took off what remained of his uniform and went to the bathroom, coming back with wet towels. He washed the three of them attentively and pulled them up in the bed and under the sheets. They huddled together, slowly sinking into a deep, peaceful sleep.

On the table, the bottle of whisky had remained untouched.


	12. Fingering - Eren/Jean

_Before Jean’s first time._

 

Erwin had authorized them to use his bedroom while he was working, especially late at night. He liked coming back to find them either awake or deeply asleep. Eren had expressed his desire to be Jean’s first, and backed it up by the fact that Jean wasn’t fully comfortable with having Erwin has his lover, though he liked him a lot. He was just bashful, and Eren was probably the best person he could experience his first time with.

So after training and showering, Eren had guided him to Erwin’s room, pulled out a second key and unlocked the door before locking it back. Being found in the Commander’s room, if very unlikely, would surely become a big problem – unless it was Mike or Levi, of course. Jean was fidgeting and Eren looked at him.

“Make yourself comfortable, Jean.”  
“Can we really…”  
“Erwin said we could and invited us to do so. He didn’t limit our activities in here to just stand here and read books or play silly games. Or don’t you want to have sex with either of us?”

Jean blushed and looked away bashfully.

“I- I want to but I’m…”  
“Inexperienced?” Eren said.

Jean nodded, blushing even more. Eren sighed and crossed his arms.

“I won’t force you, and I don’t ask of you anything you can’t do. We can take it slow. Would it reassure you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now, strip and make yourself comfortable. I’ll teach you your first lesson tonight”, he said with a grin.

He disappeared in the bathroom. Jean hesitated a few seconds and then clenched his fist. He knew Eren was good. Or at least, his blowjobs were. There was nothing to be afraid of. Breathing deeply, he took off his shirt, shoes and trousers, hesitated once more with his underwear and finally taking them off, folding everything neatly and putting it on a chair. When Eren came back, carrying a bunch of towels and some other things, he was sitting on his heels on the bed, fidgeting slightly. The green-eyed boy smiled, put everything on the bed and looked at him.

“God, you’re gorgeous, Jean. I already knew that but staring at you in the showers wouldn’t be a good move, and you’re really stunning.”  
“I should say thank you, I suppose?”

Eren didn’t reply, already stripping naked. He deployed two towels on the bed and invited Jean to sit on one as he sat opposite. He could tell the two-tone haired soldier was already relaxing, taking his marks in the bedroom and with his comrade and lover. Eren grabbed something and hold it out for him to see.

“What’s that?” Jean asked, curious, holding out a hand.  
“A vial of oil”, Eren replied, handing it to him.  
“What for?”  
“Preparations. Us guys need something to make the glide easier, otherwise it’ll hurt.”

Jean stared at him for a moment.

“The glide. You mean…”  
“I mean putting something into your ass, and before you ask, yes taking a dick there feels good. But you can’t do it just like that, you need to stretch yourself before or it’ll hurt. Especially if your partner is big.”

Jean gulped and handed him back the oil.

“This sounds barbarous. I’m not sure I can take it.”  
“We’ll not do everything today, Jean. Steps, remember? So relax.”

Eren poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers at started to warm it up.

“Can’t you…”  
“What is it, Jean?”  
“Can’t you do it for yourself before?”

Eren shrugged and smiled.

“Yes I can, if it is what you need to relax. Come closer then.”

He gently tugged at Jean’s ankle and the boy came closer, parting his legs around him as Eren put his over. The brunet leaned back, balancing himself on one arm as he reached under him and padded his entrance, smearing oil all over, his cock already half-hard. He rubbed softly, bringing himself to full hardness before actually putting a finger in. Jean’s eyes were open wide, and he was totally engrossed by the sight. Slowly, Eren worked his finger in, down to the knuckle. He then started to thrust, before sliding in a second and starting to scissor himself – if he had to do that, at least he could prepare himself nicely for Erwin. He would not go over an occasion of getting laid, and if Jean could observe and be reassured, it was even better. When he judged it was good enough, he pulled his fingers out and attentively washed his hands.

“I can make it feel really good but actually it makes me kinda weak in the knees so I prefer when Erwin does it for me.”

Jean nodded. At least, it didn’t look like it hurt.

“Is it all right if I do it for you now?”

He nodded once more, biting his lips, and Eren moved to seat behind him, pushing gently on his chest and making him lean on him. Softly, he kissed him as he stroked him, quickly bringing him to full hardness. Jean moaned sweetly and Eren smiled, coating his fingers with oil once more. He coaxed him into opening his legs a bit more and smeared oil from his balls to his hole, circling the rim gently, then padding at it, and finally prodding. Ever so slowly, he pushed his finger farther, passing the tight ring of muscles with a huff. In his arms, Jean gasped. When he felt him starting to relax, he started gentle thrusts, soft moans escaping Jean’s lips. Suddenly, he crooked his fingers – right into his prostate. Jean jolted, and he pulled back his finger.

“What was that?” he asked, panting, with wide, glimmering eyes.  
“Your prostate. Feels good, doesn’t it?”  
“God yes, do it again please”, Jean huffed leaning back against him and parting his legs even more if he could.

Eren chuckled and slowly worked a second finger in before curling his fingers once more, retreating again just after.

“Good?”  
“Yeah”, Jean panted, “please give me more!”  
“Bet I can make you come just from fingering?”  
“At least you can try”, Jean replied eagerly, his cock smearing pre-cum on his stomach, untouched.

Eren grinned, and pushed his fingers in once more. He was harsh and commanding, pressing against the bundle of nerves, retreating, brushing it slightly and then slamming right into it, Jean writhing against him and panting, moaning louder and louder as he got closer to his orgasm.

“Eren”, he moaned, “Eren I’m coming!” he ended on a shout.

Eren grind against his sweet spot and Jean saw white as he released, the waves of his orgasm crashing on him. He waited for him to come down from his height and asked:

“So, what do you say?”  
“Okay, fingering is good.”

Eren grinned:

“Fucking is even better.”


	13. Rimming - Erwin/Eren

Eren was sprawled on Erwin’s bed, naked, the Commander sitting by his feet and finishing to write a letter. His shirt was open on his muscular chest, his bolo tie hanging loosely around his neck, his hair all mussed. Eren nudged his hips with his toes and smiled.

“Say, Erwin, do you have a lot more to write?”  
“It won’t be too long”, Erwin answered without looking at him.

Eren pouted and sighed. He waited a bit more, his eyes following the hard lines of Erwin’s body, the smooth curve of his spine, the thin line his lips formed, and the trail of blond hairs that went down from his navel and disappeared in his trousers. When he realized he was hard, it was already too late.

“Well seems you seem busy, I’ll just jack off”, he declared in a voice he hoped steady and unconcerned, sliding a hand down to his crotch.

Erwin hummed a response but didn’t even bother to turn to look at him. Vexed, Eren made sure to make a display of himself, parting his legs largely and teasing the thin skin between his balls and his entrance before sliding up and grabbing the head of his cock, his thumb on the slit smearing pre-cum to provide an easy glide, soft gasps falling from his lips. He heard the sound of a stack of paper being smashed on a hard surface and on the following second, Erwin was tugging at his ankles.

“Distracting me from my work, have you got no shame?”  
“You worked all day, don’t you deserve to relax? Have a treat?” Eren huffed, pilling back the foreskin to touch the sensitive head.  
“You’re right”, Erwin chuckled, “I deserve a treat.”

He grabbed his ankles tightly, sitting cross-legged on the bed, and pulled Eren until he was resting in his lap, cock bouncing against his stomach. Still, he pulled up, settled Eren’s knees over his shoulders and pulling a bit more, nuzzling teasingly at his balls. Eren gasped, his head down, and stilled himself, hands clutching tightly at the Major’s hips and thighs.

“W-What are you doing?”  
“You said I deserved a treat, didn’t you?” the blond man asked with an open-mouth kiss over his fluttering hole.  
“I didn’t mean- A-Ah, Erwin, please”, he moaned.  
“I know perfectly what you mean, but I really want to eat you out”, he answered, pecking the smooth flesh of his ass and the inside of his thighs. “Don’t you want to?”

Eren answered with a gargle as he bucked up into the gentle kisses, which Erwin interpreted as an agreement. He mouthed gently at the rim, holding tightly the young man with a hand on his back and the other over his thigh. He could hear – God, he could _feel_ Eren’s moans between his legs, the brunet’s head resting on his crotch and rubbing softly against his clothed erection. Softly, he lapped the rosy entrance, from the crack of his ass to his balls, and Eren’s moan ended on a gasp. He did it again, and again, and again, until Eren was trembling in his arms, relax and open. Then, and only then, he poked the tip of his tongue inside of him. The young soldier cried out, tried to muffle his sounds and failed when the Major hardened his tongue and prodded him. He could taste him, scent him, feel him, and Eren moaned and trembled, shouting when the hard and flexible muscle stroke his velvety walls. Having Erwin eat him out felt both barbarian and wonderful as he uncontrollably bucked his hips towards the hot, wet and welcoming mouth. However, the position had one problem.

“Erwi-in, a-ah, _fuck_ , all my blood his pooling inside my head.”

The blond man hummed and Eren cried out when he felt the vibration in his lower parts that were actually higher than his head. The Major pulled out his tongue, pressed once more a drooling, hot kiss on his lovely work and let him pool on his lap. Slowly, Eren laid himself on the bed, parting his legs in invitation, and the Commander resumed his loving lapping and prodding. Slowly, he inserted a finger along: Eren was hot, tight and deliciously wet, providing an easy glide. His back arched beautifully when Erwin’s finger brushed his sweet spot, a loud moan escaping his mouth.

“Er-Erwin, bring me there please”, he said in a plea, hands clutching the sheets around him as he tried not to buck his hips against his lover’s mouth.

The blond man pushed in a second finger and slammed them right into his most sensitive spot, making him cry out and drool, writhing in pleasure. Slowly, he pressed back against the bundle of nerves, massaging it tenderly and eliciting broken moans from the young soldier. Eren’s thighs jolted and he clenched them around his head, pulling him closer, urging him to go deeper and provide him this wonderful pleasure. Still fingering him slowly and adding a third finger, Erwin moved up, lapping at his balls and laying feathery kisses on the underside of his painfully erected cock.

“I’m coming please don’t stop don’t stop don’t-”

Erwin thrusted his fingers powerfully against his prostate, accompanying him over the edge and keeping his movements steady through his orgasm, letting him ride it, tight waves crashing on him with broken gasps, pleas and moans that ended on cries. Slowly, he pulled back and smiled.

“Looks like it felt good. Better than jacking off alone, uh?”

Eren nodded, his eyes still glazed by pleasure. He had one reason more to think Erwin’s tongue was gold.


	14. 69 - Eren/Jean

It was a hot afternoon and they were on their day off. The good part was: they actually had the room for themselves. The best part was that Eren had managed to obtain porno magazines from the Underworld, since it was the only place those things were printed. They had carefully closed and locked the door, before spreading their treasure on the mattress with sparkling eyes. Eren had coaxed Jean into taking off his clothes already – it was too damn hot to keep them on anyway and he was admiring his boyfriend more than the explicit displays in front of him. His green eyes followed the sharp lines of Jean’s body, the smooth curve of his spine and the one of his ass, remembering the tight hotness concealed there. He went up, gazing softly and lustfully at his chest which was getting broader every day, and down the hard, delicately outlined muscles of his stomach. He stopped on his navel, and realized he was drooling, eyes settled on Jean’ cock. He was already hard and leaking, smearing lusty liquids on his belly – not even noticing it, too focused on the displays on the photos in front of him.

Eren moaned softly when he realized how hard he was himself, and Jean turned his head to look at him. He smiled and held out one of the magazines, pointing out something. The brunet tilted his head until he could make out what was represented, heat immediately pooling down his crotch. He palmed at his abandoned manhood with a gasp, and Jean’s smile widened.

“I’d like to try that with you, what do you say?”  
“God yes”, Eren moaned, “you on top or me on top?”  
“You, I’m not sure I could hold my weight with you giving me a blowjob”, Jean admitted before pushing the pornos out of the way and laying flat. Slowly, he folded his legs,   
Eren staring at him.  
“What is it?”  
“You look so good”, Eren whispered before kneeling over him, thighs opened over Jean’s chest. “Let me start”, he added, bending over and sliding his hands on Jean’s inner thighs.

He mouthed gently the flushed head of Jean’s member, lightly tugging the foreskin, fingers brushing his balls as his tongue lapped eagerly the leaking beads of pre-cum. The two-tone haired soldier moaned, his fingers clutching the sheets under him, still controlling himself enough not to buck up in Eren’s mouth. Slowly, he reached for Eren’s hips and pulled him closer. The brunet followed his moves, bending even more and gasping when Jean tentatively licked the tip of his shaft. He took the head in his mouth and sucked in response, lowering his hips to meet Jean’s fervent tongue and wet mouth. In the silence of the empty room, the sounds echoed lewdly in the hot air, catching every shiver from Eren and the light whimpers of Jean.

Gently, Eren started to bob his head, appreciating the light tremble he felt in Jean’s thighs. The boy moaned loudly, sending vibrations through Eren’s body who stilled and repressed his muffled cry. Fondling his balls, Eren took him deeper, repressing his gag reflex until he felt the trail of hair down Jean’s navel tickling his chin. Jean pulled back, panting.

“I’m sorry, Eren, you feel so good I’m afraid I’d bite you.”

The only answer he received was a long, hard suck on his whole length as Eren hollowed his cheeks. He cried out, fingernails digging into Eren’s thighs, and his hips bucked up, as Eren pulled up and swirled his tongue around his flushed, leaking head, teasing the slit, his whole body shivering under the attention.

“Eren- Eren, I’m… _EREN_ ”, he shouted when his orgasm hit him, spilling down Eren’s throat and sliding down his throbbing cock.

His lover lavished him with attention, sucking on him and leaking him until his softening cock was clean. He stood up and looked at him, a mischievous light in his green eyes, Jean still panting under him. Softly, he took hold of his chin and brushed his lips.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” he asked with a lustful tone, his painfully hard cock leaking over Jean’s chest.

Blushing, Jean nodded and sat up against the wall, jaw hanging as Eren grabbed the mop of hair on his skull and pushed in his mouth with a sigh. Tears were pearling at the corner of Jean’s eyes as he took him deeper, head stilled against the wall. He looked up, along the hard lines of Eren’s abs and the soft curves of his shoulders, his head thrown back on raspy growls as he pulled out. He quickly increased his pace, starving for the delicious friction of Jean’s tongue on his cock and the way his throat convulsed around him, searching for air. Suddenly, he pulled out, fingers tightened at the base of his shaft, and released all over Jean’s face and chest. The young soldier coughed but, before he could move, Eren’s tongue was dancing over his skin, cleaning him off. He opened his eyes and stared at him, a wry smiled dancing on his lips as he grabbed him and pulled him close.

“Your mouth is amazing”, he whispered, thumb pressing against Eren’s lips.

Eren smiled.

“And you have progressed”, he said, hand stroking his cheek. “I feel like indulging you…”  
“And what do you have in mind?” Jean asked.

Eren whispered something in his ear and he blushed hard, squirming.

“Oh. I’d like that.”


End file.
